Sector W Mission Impossible
by Numbuh 114
Summary: It was a normal day for sector w untill they were given a impossible mission
1. Chapter 1

H**ey guys this is my first story plz review and tell me what you think, if I get a thumbs up I will continue and make the next chap AND ENJOY **

Knd Friends Forever

Chapter 1- A day to remember!

It was a normal morning for numbuh 84 (a.k.a Sonya), she woke up then brushed her teeth and hair, and to get ready for another amazing day with her sector, but this day was different, it was a day she waited for forever it was her 8th birthday.

" NUMBUH 84 , GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE , NUMBUH 362 WANTS US TO GO TO THE ARTIC BASE A.S.A NOW," Numbuh 363(sector w leader) Yelled. "Numbuh 83, numbuh 85 and I are waiting"

Numbuh 84 didn't say anything; she continued to get ready, getting more and more excited for what they planned for her birthday.

"…"

"SONYA!" Numbuh 363 yelled this time really furious.

"Sorry numbuh 363 ill be there in a sec". numbuh 84 giggled, already really excited

"I'M HERE, he he so what did you get me".

Numbuh 83, 85 and 363 stare at her blankly before realizing that they forget it was her birthday.

"Oh, uhh, umm it's a surprise, after our mission, we will, uhh umm give it to you" numbuh 85 stammered.

"OK", Numbuh 83 said happily. "So what does numbuh 362 want us to do at the artic base, numbuh 83?". Sonya asked.

"Some one broke in and stole the knd code module, she wants us to take the information numbuh 41 and 43 found (knd investigaters) and chase the thies" numbuh 83 said

"Ok. Let's get going". Sonya suggested happily, but will she be that happy when she realizes what this mission is going to do.

Chapter 1- A day to remember! End


	2. Chapter 2

**Gamewizard2008- I know I screwed up bad but I will fix it now.**

**In my first one I mixed up number 83 and 84 names and for one I put number 83 and number 83, the first one is Sonya and the second one is lee**

Chapter 2 – oh snap

Number 84-pov

While flying to kids next door artic base, number 84(lee) is wondering what he should get number 84(Sonya) for her birthday because he forget as well as number 363(Harvey) and number 85(paddy). He is thinking of asking her on a date and giving her his prized yo-yo but he is not sure.

"Permission to enter kids next door Artic training base and prison sir, its number 363, sector leader and member of knd base sector w." , number 363 said to number 60 of knd artic base.

"Permission granted sector w", number 60 replied.

No-pov

"Let's move it guys, number 60 doesn't have all day to wait for our slow buts", Harvey said trying to rush.

[Just in case you don't know, Harvey (number 363) is number 362's younger brother and Paddy (number 85) is Fannies' (number 86) brother]

"Welcome number 363, number 83, number 84 and number 85. Welcome to the knd artic base you guys came here pretty quickly. Come right here so I could tell you what happened, this could be the biggest mission you guys will get, to defeat the adults from taking the code module and our brand new. Recommissioning Device The knd intelligent unit decided that they will be using that to bring forth a threat that could wipe out the knd a second time, GRAND FATHER."

"What… they...ccaaant...doooo...thattt…onn... maa birthday", Number 83 replied frightened. "We have taaa…. Stuup.. Them… before they…destroooyy...USS."

"Sonya come down, we will win this time", number 60 reassured.

"Why did number 362 call of for this mission, wouldn't be better to call sector V or something, they like have more experience then us." Number 85 said.

"Shut up Patrick (Paddy) we are strong enough to kick butt." Number 363 said ANGRLY.

"I hope so…." Number 84 cried.

**TILL NEXT TIME FOLKS AND REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gamewizard2008- LOL I just wanted to make sure they knew and I know it numbuhs but I was spell checking and I wasn't paying attention so I spelled checked every thang and that you.**

**Divagirl362-thank you (: and it doesn't -_-' dfkm LOL**

**Heres the story:**

**Chapter 3: he's back**

"So whats the plan numbuh 363?", numbuh 83 asked after they left the artic base and heading to the one place the villains meet up at.

" Umm, we will go check out the adult centre were they all meet up and retrieve the recomissioning device and code module.", numbuh 363 replied. " And we need to be ready to fight so numbuh 85 take a .K.E.T (_**M**__ustard __**U**__sing __**S**__idearm __**K**__icks __**E**__nemy __**T**__ail_), Numbuh 84, use your yoyo and numbuh 83 take a .CA.N.N.O.N(_Chucks Out Nearly Endless Cones And Nicely Nocks Out Nonkids). I Will take the bigger version of the M.U.S.K.E.T and M.A.R.B.L.E.S to help us_ fight and beat them. What do you guys say?",

"LETS DO IT", All three members of the sector replied together

" This is the plan team, we will go from here, our raders have shown that there is activity down there, we will take our new birthday suits which will repel the senior citizombiefication. Numbuh 85, your job is to watch my back while I retrieve the devices. Numbuh 83 and 84, your jobs are to use the decomissioing devices that global command gave us and decommission grandfather. We will activate our birthday suits when we get down. Oh and the centre is surrounded with knd operatives and a new ray gun that will un seniorzombifie the villains. Ready lets go", numbuh 363 said.

"Guys before we start the mission, can I get the my birthday gift", numbuh 83 begged happily.

"NO SONYA WE HAVE A IMPORTANT MISSION FROGET ABOUT YOUR BIRTHDAY FOR ONCE!"numbuh 363 screamed.

". ok"

" okay guys we sneaked in get your part ready and when I give the signal, we will start, im just gonna take a look to see whats going on" numbuh 363 said. "OH MY, WHAT IS THAT, IS, THAT A…"

"What is it numbuh 363" numbuh 83 said

"We… have… to get out of her..e before they fi..nd us and turn u..s in to.,,", numbuh 363 stammered. "ACTIVATE BIRTHDAY SUI.."

But it was too late for numbuh 363.

"NUMBUH 363!"

Chapter 3- end

**Hehe NEXT CHAPTER is gonna be boss you will find out what happened to Harvey.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gamewizard2008- Lol **

**This is a mini chapter to give you a bit of it I still need to think of the rest enjoy.**

**Chapter 4- what happened to you?**

"HARVEY", Sonya yelled while he was falling off the roof platform

"Stop looking at me and run away Idiots" Harvey said with the lasts of his breath.

"Should we complete this mission guys?" numbuh 83 asked.

"WHAT, no lets get out of here and tell global command about this so we can counter it", numbuh 85 squealed.

"Ya lets go", numbuh 84 said.

So off they go to kids next door moon base to tell numbuh 362 about what they saw and what to do.

**A place unknown… **

"HMM, thank you for the information about how to destroy your little group of friends and thanks for giving us the code module and recomissioning device to summon the greatest enemy to you kids. You're a good little trader Fanny Fulbright, or by your fake code name, Numbuh 86".

"No problems at all, let's destroy the knd together boss", Fanny said

**Is this the fanny that is global tactical officer and leader of decommissioning or is someone or something controling her till next time**

**Chapter 4-out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Game wizard2008- hehe she might be or this powerful force is controlling her WHO knows O:**

**Divagirl362- I hate spell check but who knows it could have been an act.**

**It's said that I got only 2 people reviewing but this story will take maybe 30 chapters so hopefully I get more fans, this chapter will explain what's happening**

**Chapter 5 – how are they controlling us?**

"Numbuh 362, ma'am, uhh sir, we need to talk to you now about..." Sonya stammered

"Thank goodness you guys are here, were numbuh 363, never mind that can wait ok guys, I don't know who or how this is happening but someone is taking control of our knd members. Sectors x and c both have been defeated and controlled. I'm scared that the operatives have all the tricks and codes for all of our super top secret stuff so we need to uncontrolled them but before we do, we need to know what's going on. So you four are going to be having a joint mission with sector v." numbuh 362 stated." so where is my brother, he needs to be in this mission"

"Well numbuh 362, sir. When we were spying, he feel to whatever is defeating the kids next door", numbuh 83 replied shyly.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS, SHIT? OK, YOU GUYS GO TO SECTOR V AND TAKE THE FILES FOR THIS MISSION. I need you guys to co-operate and contact global command every so often."numbuh 362 said." Now where is Numbuh 86, I need her to give you the information that only she has from the investigators. She told me that it's best if she knows it. Uhh numbuh 60 track fanny right this instance. Ok guy's good luck."

"So guys what are we going to do?" Sonya asked.

"Lets wait to discuss this with sector v, we are almost there", numbuh 85 told.

"numbuh 5 of knd sector v, I believe global command has told you about this mission, come and hop on our ship. Make sure you are armed." numbuh 83 said.

"Ok, Numbuh 5 and the rest will be there soon, Numbuh 5 is just wondering if you have the information crazy ole Numbuh 86 has"

"No we don't but we know sector F is facing them now. Hurry up so we can help them".numbuh 83 replied.

"Greetings sector V, now let's go", Numbuh 84 told to Numbuh .

"So what's the plan Sonya?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"We are going to reach sector F and help them defend against this threat and get info. This sis the plan, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 5 will assist me and lee with the frontal and Numbuh 2 and paddy will fight from the ship, we will be there soon so let ready", Sonya replied.

"Hold on guys isn't that Numbuh 363 down there", Numbuh 3 said cheerfully

All the mouth of sector w dropped seeing there leader.

**An unknown place...**

"Mission accomplished sir, we have fooled Numbuh 362, now is the time to get her under your control so we can finally defeat them sir",

", it was right for me to pick you and that other brat Numbuh 86 as my first little spies, now I have more people under my control, good work Numbuh 60."

**Who is this person that controlling high up operatives and can sector w handle the truth about what happened to there friend and sector leader.**

**Chaprer5-end**


End file.
